A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries
by SailorKechara
Summary: ***Contains SPOILERS to A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet*** 'So, taking a deep breath, Hermione waited to tell her story, well, hers and her husbands.' (Sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet. Some AU & OoC. SSHG.)
1. Prologue

**A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries**

**Prologue - Introductions**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

***SPOILER ALERT*** This is the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet.

A/N: SS/HG. I have no intention of this becoming a tragedy, but I will go where the story takes me, as well as the readers. I may use scenes from the last two movies versus the books in order to move the story along the way I want.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**May 11, 1998**

Hermione sat in the hard metal folding chair, in the windowless room. The only other occupants of the room were a long wooden table in front of her and another folding chair across from her.

Nervously, Hermione fingered the straps on her bag. Though she knew she was not in trouble, the atmosphere of the room made her anxious. She felt as if she was waiting to be interrogated by the Ministry of Magic.

Well, maybe she was. Even though Harry, Ron, and herself were now considered to be heroes of the Wizarding World, the Ministry of Magic had questions they wanted answered.

And most of those answers could only be gained from Hermione, the wife of Professor Severus Snape, known Death Eater and murderer of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

So, taking a deep breath, Hermione waited to tell her story, well, hers and her husbands.

vvv

Hermione wasn't waiting long before a trio of wizards entered. After much confusion regarding the seating situation, all three left. Each then returned with two folding chairs. Quietly, they arranged the seven chairs to face Hermione. Once satisfied, they again disappeared.

Moments later, seven wizards filed in. Five of them Hermione recognized: Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic; Wilki Twycross, the Apparitions tester; Mafalda Hopkirk, the temporary Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office; Pius Thickness, the former Minister of Magic; and Professor Grubbly-Plank, the substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione began to realize the importance of what she had to say, both for the Ministry as well as her family.

vvv

The former Auror began to speak once they were seated. "Miss Granger… "

"Mrs. Snape. I filed the papers last week."

Clearing his throat, he began again. "Mrs. Snape. Thank your for your cooperation in meeting us here. As you already know me, let me introduce you to the rest. Starting with my far right, we have Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank…"

"Thank you, Minister. Mrs. Snape, I am here as the Head of the Department of Magical Education. I will verify the teaching practices that occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding during the Second Wizarding War."

"Next is Professor Wilki Twycross…"

Twycross nodded to Shacklebolt before stating, "As the Head of the Apparition Test Centre, I am here to approve or disapprove your use of Apparating, as you do not have a License to Apparate."

"To my immediate right is Pius Thickness…"

"Thank you, Minister. Mrs. Snape, I am here as the temporary Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Along with the Heads of the Auror Office and the Improper Use of Magic Office, I will be making the recommendation whether to pursue charges against you and or your husband to the Wizengamot."

Hermione paled visibly.

Shacklebolt smiled reassuringly at her, but continued. "Following Mr. Thickness' statement we have, to my immediate left, Gawain Robards, the Head of the Aurors Office…"

Robards nodded at Hermione.

"Next to him is Mafalda Hopkirk…"

"Yes. And Mrs. Snape, as the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, I will be looking at ALL of your actions, very closely." The normally good-natured woman looked rather stern as she eyed Hermione.

"And finally, we have the recorder sent by the Wizengamot Administration Services. She will be recording the interview. As the introductions have been made, we shall begin.

"Mrs. Hermione Jean Snape née Granger; born September 19, 1979 to Wendell and Monica Granger of London; you have agreed, of your own free will, to be interviewed by the Ministry of Magic in reference to the events which occurred during the Second Wizarding War. Is this correct?"

Hermione sat straighter in her seat. Inhaling deeply, she calmly replied. "Yes, Minister Shacklebolt."

"According to records filed by you on May 4, 1998 you married Severus Snape; born January 9, 1960 to Tobias and Eileen Snape on October 14, 1996 by Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Is this correct?"

Smiling sadly, Hermione quietly whispered. "Yes, Minister Shacklebolt."

"According to records filed by you on May 4, 1998 you gave birth to one Jasper Albus Snape on July 1, 1997. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt."

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape. We will continue. We have records up to Professor Dumbledore's demise on June 30, 1997. Would you please begin your story then?

vvv

Tears threatening, Hermione bowed her head. Looking at her hands, clasped around the straps of her bag, she breathed deeply to compose herself. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two items.

Looking Shacklebolt in the eyes, she placed them on the table. "Before I begin my story, you need to know about these."

Placing her left hand on a worn, leather-bound book Hermione continued, "This is a diary kept by my husband, Severus Snape. I will be reading passages from it at times."

Shacklebolt conferred with the others. "You may."

"And this," Hermione placed her right hand on a roll of parchment paper, "is a written transcript by Harry Potter of the memories Severus gave him. It has been signed and confirmed by Professor Minerva McGonagall."

At this Thicknesse interrupted. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has the original."

vvv

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts before beginning…

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please read A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet if you have not already, it will answer many questions. If you are reading both at the same time please comment or PM me any questions.

(2)A Hogwart's Tale: Honeymoon is in progress. The first of two chapters has been posted.

(3) This story will address what happens to Hermione, Severus, their son, and their marriage. Depending on comments/PMs, a 3rd and final story arc will be 10-12 yrs in the future. Comments/PMs will help me decide if Severus lives…

(4) Due to recent events, as well as wanting to stay true to the story, updates will be at the 1st of the month unless time permits more.


	2. The Battle of the Seven Potters

**A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is the sequel to A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet. This chapter follows along with DH chapters 1-6 & 33.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

* * *

**The End Of Summer**

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts before beginning.

"Hmm, I assume the Battle of the Seven Potters would be as good as any other place to start…" Hermione murmured as she flipped through pages in Severus' diary.

"Ah, here we are. Before I begin my story, I would like to read a few passages from Severus' diary…

vvv

Hermione began, "In an early July entry, Severus wrote,

'_I have returned to Hogwart's as Headmaster per My Lord's instructions. _

_I have been unable to gather any information on my child. Neither Madame Pomfrey nor Professor McGonagall will speak with me. It is not wise for me to approach them._

_My only hope is that my wife and child are healthy and safe.'"_

Hermione's voice caught. Fighting back the tears, she continued,

"'_Albus instructs me now through his portrait. It seems that our Unbreakable Vow is no longer in effect, yet our friendship continues._

_Tomorrow, per Albus' instructions I will find out the true time of departure for Mr. Potter as well as plant the seeds for the Order to use Polyjuice Potion and decoys._

_I have been tailing Mundungus. I hope he will prove useful._'"

As Hermione finished the entry, Mafalda Hopkirk, between gritted teeth, asked, "You expect us to believe that Dumbledore's sleeping portrait, the portrait that has not spoken to anyone, spoke to Severus Snape?"

Hermione looked up from the diary, but before she could speak, Thicknesse spoke, "The written transcript by Mr. Potter of Mr. Snape's memories confirms it."

Mafalda harrumphed and sat back in her seat, with her arms crossed.

vvv

Hermione looked to the Minister, who nodded for her to continue. "An entry the following week reads,

'_I met with Mundungus. He was partaking of drink in a seedy muggle tavern._

_He was infuriatingly drunk. It was a simple task to get the information I needed from him._

_They are moving Mr. Potter on July 27__th__. Though I do not like it, I understand Albus' directive, and will be truthful with My Lord about Mr. Potter's departure time. _

_After sobering Mundungus up a bit, I was able to plant the idea of using Polyjuice Potion. The use of the Confundus Charm shall have him remember that but forget my presence.'"_

Hermione paused to look at the people across from her while they whispered to each other, only the Minister and Thicknesse remained silent.

vvv

As attention was once again brought to Hermione, she flipped the diary's page and began, "A following entry reads,

'_I arrived at My Lord's new residence, the Malfoy Manor, late. Upon arriving, the inner core of the Death Eaters was already seated. My Lord and Thicknesse sat on either end of the table.'"_

Hermione fought the urge to look up at Thicknesse.

''_To my dismay, Professor Burbage was levitated and revolving above the table. Unable to compromise my situation, I took my place at the table and passed the information to My Lord that Mr. Potter would be moved Saturday next, at nightfall. I withheld any details. _

_Though Yaxley disagreed, My Lord believed me._

_At that point, My Lord addressed Professor Burbage. She begged me for help as he cast Avada Kedavra with Lucius Malfoy's wand. _

_She called me her friend..._

_Nagini ensured her disappearance.'"_

Hermione waited, as the group discussed the entry among themselves.

vvv

**The Battle of the Seven Potters**

Minister Shacklebolt spoke directly to her as the discussion concluded, "Please, continue Mrs. Snape."

Setting the diary aside, Hermione looked at the people across from her. "On July 27th, the day we planned to move Harry, the day the papers have labeled as the Battle of the Seven Potters. I erased my parents' memories."

Clasping her hands on the table in front of her, Hermione stared at them as she continued. "I spent that summer with them, knowing that I would be leaving with Ron to help Harry. I grieved for my husband, I grieved for our son, and I worried for my parents.

So, on that day I packed my belongings and created new lives for my parents. I had explained to them that we had to leave, therefore they were already packed for their new life," Hermione's voice hitched. Gulping she continued, "Without me.

When it was time for me to leave, I walked up behind my parents, who were sitting in the living room enjoying tea. Quietly I cast the spell obliviate and watched as I disappeared from their lives. My image in our family pictures slowly vanished."

Hermione looked up at the group at the table. Focusing on Minister Shacklebolt, "Then, I left for the Weasley family's home."

vvv

The Minister stared back at Hermione. "Thank you for your… information thus far. Would you please skip to moving Mr. Potter and your perception of that evening?"

Hermione nodded slightly and began her story; again, "After arriving at the Weasley home, a meeting of the Order was called. The result of that meeting was a, supposedly, spur of the moment change of plans.

Select members of the order, such as the Minister, Mad-Eye, and I, left to move Harry. Under the cover of Disillusionment Charms, we travelled to his Aunt's house. Once there, we dropped the charm and entered Harry's house.

Harry was surprised to see all of us there, but welcomed us enthusiastically, especially Hagrid," Hermione smiled as she related this information.

"Once we were all inside, Mad-Eye filled Harry in on all of the details. As I had expected, Harry balked as the use of Polyjuice Potion. He did not want anyone else to risk their lives for him. Mad-Eye had to use the threat of force, thirteen of us versus one of him, to make Harry comply. But he did.

Once the potion was complete, there were seven Harry's, including the real one. Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, Mundungus and myself. Mad-Eye had brought clothes and glasses for all seven of us to dress identically. So, we did.

Mad-Eye then broke us into pairs and rides: Ron and Tonks on a broom, Arthur and Fred on a broom, Lupin and George on a broom, Bill and Fleur by thestral, Mad-Eye and Mudungus on a broom, the Minister and myself by thestral, and finally, Hagrid and Harry on Sirius's bike."

Hermione paused. She was shaking inside. Re-telling the story seemed to bring back the fear she felt that night. Able to control her voice enough to mask her internal shaking, she continued from where she left off.

"When we were all ready, Mad-Eye counted to three and we took off.

Death Eaters converged upon the fourteen of us, at least two dozen of them. Five broke off and chased us. Up and down, right and left, the thestral moved as the Minister guided him. We weren't shaking them off.

As curses started to fly, the minister had me take control of the thestral's movement. He was able to injure two. It seemed that he may have killed a third.

When they broke off, Voldemort began to chase us. He didn't chase us for long before breaking off. That allowed us to head for our portkey, but we didn't make it in time. So, we headed to the Weasley's home, indirectly. We made sure that we were not followed.

And then the two of us appeared in the Weasley's yard. Harry and Lupin met us there. We were told that only our three pairs had arrived. And then," Hermione choked on her words.

Clenching her hands, she forced the lump in her throat down, but could not stop a tear from trickling down her cheek. "And then Lupin said… He said that Severus used sectumsempra and cut George's ear off."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued as if she hadn't had any trouble relating her story. "Then Mr. Weasley and Fred arrived, followed by Ron and Tonks. Once they told their stories, the Minister announced that he needed to leave."

Minister Shacklebolt, simply stated, "I concur with Mrs. Snape's recollection of the events that occurred while the two of us were at Mr. Potter's home, upon the thestral, and at the Weasley home."

Hermione smiled ruefully at him. "After the Minister left, Bill and Fleur showed up on their thestral. They brought with them the unfortunate news that Mad-Eye was killed. According to Bill, Voldemort went straight for Mad-Eye and Mundungus disapparated. Since he disappeared, the spell missed him and hit Mad-Eye causing him to fall from his broom.

As the news sank in, shock seemed to take over. Bill served us all fire-whisky and we toasted to Mad-Eye. As we drank, we wondered who the traitor was. Harry defended everyone, thinking that none of them would betray him.

After that, Lupin and Bill left to recover Mad-Eye's body. With Lupin gone, Harry tried to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were able to convince him to stay.

As they finished arguing, Harry left the house. Once in the yard, he received a vision from Voldemort. In that vision, Harry watched as Voldemort tortured Ollivander.

After that, we returned to the house and retired for the night."

vvv

The group had no questions, as Harry had already related this information during his interview. Hermione then picked up her husband's diary and simply stated, "The following day, Severus wrote this entry," and began reading,

"'_Blast it all! _

_The Polyjuice Potion worked. There was enough confusion for Mr. Potter to get safely away. Yet there were still injuries and deaths._

_I, myself, cut one of the decoy's ears off. Fortunately, it kept Lupin from being killed. Maybe I should have let him die._

_Alastor Moody was killed by My Lord when a decoy disapparated. Stupid git! _

_Some Death Eaters were either injured or killed._

_I hope no harm came to Hermione. Knowing her, she was there as a decoy. Stubborn woman.'"_

vvv

When it was clear that Hermione had no further information in regards to the Battle of the Seven Potters, Minister Shacklebolt called a break for lunch.

"Mrs. Snape, Mr. Potter should be in the Ministry cafeteria at this time as his Auror training should also be breaking for lunch."

Hermione nodded. She was uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Harry as she had not spoken with him since he found out about her marriage to Severus.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please read A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet if you have not already, it will answer many questions. If you are reading both at the same time please comment or PM me any questions.

(2) I realize this chapter has a LOT of Snape's entries, but I promise that most chapters will be more story than diary.

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by DragonSlayer412. R&R!


End file.
